Love At First Sight
by FiyerabaRules
Summary: What would have happened if Elphaba and Fiyero fell in love the first time they met? What if Galinda had fallen in love with Boq instead of Fiyero? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone reading this! This is my first fanfiction, Yay! And I am really nervous about this, so if you could please review and tell me if I should continue it and how it is. Also, no mean or cruel things, I'm new at this! Here goes nothing!**

'Well, here goes nothing' Elphaba thought.

Today is the first day of the school year at Shiz University, and she was really nervous, for she was forced to work as a servant to her sister and father, and her father just hated her.

"I will miss you Nessarose. Here is a parting gift." Frex said, adoringly.

"Jeweled shoes? Father, thank you so much!" Nessa said.

"And Elphaba, do as your sister says. And also, try not to make a spectacle of yourself." Frex commanded. And with that, he took off, leaving the two sisters to talk.

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry!" Nessa said.

"It's not your fault, Nessa, besides, I clash with everything." Elphaba said, which produced a small chuckle from Nessa. While they were talking, a cart had driven by, nearly knocking Elphaba over.

Once Elphaba gained her balance, she marched over to the cart and almost screamed, 'Watch where you're going', but stopped herself when she saw who was inside. Inside the cart was Fiyero Tigulaar, Prince of the Vinkus. Fiyero got out of the cart and saw Elphaba before him.

"What's the commotion?" Fiyero asked. He was captivated by her. He nearly gasped for air at the moment he stopped talking. The only thing unusual about her was he Emerald green skin, but that didn't bother him.

"Nothing." Elphaba managed to say, for she was captivated by him.

"No, something happened and I missed it. So, again, what's the commotion?" Fiyero said. 'Why is she being so stubborn' Fiyero thought.

"She almost got run over by your cart!" Nessa answered for Elphaba. Elphaba turned around and glared at her, but all Nessa did was mouth 'You're welcome'.

Fiyero felt like an idiot! There she was, nearly getting run over while all he did was sleep.

"Oh my Oz! Are you alright? I am so sorry about that! I'm gonna need to talk to my driver, Avaric!" Fiyero had almost gotten to Avaric, but Elphaba pulled him away, saying, "No, it's alright, I was just being a clumsy idiot. You don't have to say anything. Anyway, I'm probably taking up your time, I should just go." As she started to walk away, Fiyero grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"No, don't leave! I mean, Umm... Hey, do... you... possibly... want to maybe... go out sometime?" Fiyero asked. He was really nervous. It was weird, because he was never nervous when it comes to this. He just stood there, rubbing his hand through his hair, waiting for an answer.

'What?!' Elphaba thought. Did Fiyero Tigulaar, the prince of the Vinkus, really just ask the Artichoke of the campus out?! Oh my Oz!

"Um.. sure, when?" Elphaba replied.

Fiyero stood up straight. 'Yes!' he thought. His mind was dancing around like a ballerina. But he played it cool.

"Maybe tonight, around eight?" Fiyero replied. 'Please be okay, please be okay' he begged in his mind, still keeping cool.

"Sure, that sounds lovely...Aw man!" Elphaba yelled.

"What, what's wrong?" Fiyero asked, nervously.

"We don't have our room assignments yet. How about we meet up somewhere, please?" Elphaba answered, hoping this could still work.

"Okay, sure. Meet me by the pond at eight, alright?"

"Alrighty then." Elphaba said. With that, she left with Nessarose, who was currently laughing so hard her face was red.

"Why in Oz are you laughing?!' Elphaba shouted, suddenly becoming very angry.

"It's just, I never thought you would have a relationship and relationship problems on the first day of school and on the same day! Nessa said, trying to control herself, which failed, considering she almost fell out of the chair, laughing hard. Elphaba then blushed. She couldn't believe it either, just two minutes ago, she was hated by everyone, including her father. Well, Nessa didn't hate her, but still, she was hated. And now, this handsome prince from the Vinkus likes her and had asked her out.

'This is going to be a long day,' she thought, 'A very long day.'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second installment of "Love At First Sight" and, guess who, Galinda's in it! Find out what happens with her and Boq in Chapter 2!**

Elphaba pushed her thoughts away as she and Nessa went to get their room assignments. While they are walking and wheeling, this blonde girl comes out on luggage. 'Well, she must mean something if everyone is gathering around her, I should go talk to her.' Elphaba thought.

"Nessa, I'll be right back, stay her, okay?" Elphaba said.

"Okay, I'll be here, thinking about what you should wear for tonight!" Nessa said, laughing like she did just five short minutes ago. Elphaba fumed.

"Can you please stop it with the tormenting, I'm kind of nervous." Elphaba asked, annoyed. At this, Nessa stopped laughing.

"Fabala, you will be fine! It's going to go alright and you will have a great time, so, stop worrying! You are a kind young lady, and I think Fiyero saw that too. I can see the gleam in his eye when you were talking to him. He likes you and you will be stunning when we go shopping!" Nessa exclaimed, and Elphaba looked even more worried.

"Nessa, you know I clash with everything!" Elphaba said sternly. But the real reason was that she hated shopping, and Nessa knew that. "Now, Nessa, just wait here, I have to go for a second." Elphaba said, and with that she walked away, leaving Nessa there for a little while.

Meanwhile, Galinda was being admired by everyone there, well, except for Elphaba, only because she didn't know who she was. Galinda looked up and saw Elphaba and screamed, then everyone was silent. Everyone turned to look at Elphaba and had also screamed.

"What, what's the matter? Do I have something in my hair? Oh great, here we go again! Okay, no, I'm not seasick, yes I've always been green, and no, I didn't eat grass as a child! Any other questions?" Elphaba nearly screamed. Just then Madame Morrible had just walked in.

"Hello, and welcome students! I am Madame Morrible, head shiztress at Shiz University! And, as I speak for my fellow faculty members, we have nothing but the highest hopes for, well, some of you!" Madame Morrible announced, a little bit over enthusiastically.

"Madame, I am Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, and, I have applied to your sorcery seminar. I do hope you recall my entrance essay, 'Magic Wands: Need they have a Point'!" Galinda said, and Morrible gave a disgusted look over to her.

"Ah, yes, well you see, I accept very few students into my seminar, but perhaps you will be one of the lucky students!" Morrible said.

"Madame, we haven't heard our room assignments yet!" Elphaba said, finally getting her attention.

"You know, I don't even think she read my essay!" Galinda eclaimed.

"Well, maybe you should go talk to her." an unusually tall munchkin said, very nervously. Galinda looked up, for she had never seen him before. 'Who is he? And, why is he blushing like crazy?' Galinda had wondered. She never seen anyone like that, for she was taken by his 'cuteness' as she put it. She didn't know who he was, and just took his advice. 'I want to know more about him' she thought.


End file.
